Y Llegaste tu
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: Heero y Quatre tienen un año saliendo juntos y Quatre tiene un pequeño secreto que podría cambiar sus vidas. 01x04,05x02 mpreg


_Y llegaste tu_

Heero/Quatre wufei/Duo

Mpreg implícito

Este fic participa en la convocatoria navideña de la página de Gundam Wing Yaoi en español

Resumen: Heero y Quatre tienen un año saliendo juntos y Quatre tiene un pequeño secreto que podría cambiar sus vidas.

_""Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor por una mirada"_

_"_

Esa fría mañana de diciembre Heero despertaba después de una de la mejores noches de su vida, observo que una cabeza rubia descansaba en su pecho y la beso ah pasado 3 años desde el término de la guerra , todos viven en paz, 2 años que vive en la mansión Winner y un año que él y Quatre son pareja, acomodo al rubio en la almohada se mete a bañar, sus conocimientos en sistemas y referencias por parte de su pareja le dio pauta a trabajar en una de las empresa más importantes de estados unidos. El quería trabaja para que las hermanas de Quatre no pensaran que esta con el por su dinero, Cuando salió de bañarse su rubio estaba despierto

-Heero-dijo Quatre

-hola, amor-se acercó y beso sus labios.

-quédate, no vayas-dijo el rubio

-tengo que ir-dijo Heero empezando a vestirse

-entonces salte de trabajar no necesitas trabajar-dijo quatre

-no quiero que tus hermanas piensen que tienen razón, y que estoy contigo por tu dinero-dijo el ex soldado perfecto.

-esa bien, quede de verme con Iria está en la tierra-dijo Quatre

-mándale mis saludos-dijo Heero

-espera- Quatre le arreglo la corbata y Heero sonríe

-amor, nos vemos en la noche-dio Heero besando a Quatre y se marcha.

Quatre también se arregló y fue a ver a Iria en un restaurante la mayor beso su mejilla

-hola-dijo la pelirroja saludando a su hermano

-hola Iría-se abrazaron con fuerzs la doctora era de las pocas hermanas de Quatre que apoyaban su relación con el soldado perfecto.

-¿y Heero pensé que te iba a acompañar-dijo Iría mientras se sentaban

-no, está trabajando yo le digo que no es necesario pero no quiere dar mala impresión a mis demás hermanas-dijo Quatre

-ya , ¿qué vas a pedir-pregunto Iría

-hot cakes con helado una malteada de chocolate y unas enchiladas-dijo Quatre

-se me olvidaba que estas embarazado ¿y l futuro padre-pregunto Iría

aún no lo sabe-dijo Quatre-se lo quiero decir en la cena colocó su mano en el vientre plano, Iría sonríe nunca pensó ver a su hermanito menor embarazado, piden la orden.

Heero estaba llegando a su oficina, uno de sus nuevos amigos lo saluda.

-hola Heero, te vez contento-dijo James

-si James, en la cena de navidad le pediré que se case conmigo-dijo Heero y James sabia de los problemas de Heero con algunas de sus cuñadas. y la historia de que se conocieron en medio de una guerra era creíble para él.

-estoy seguro que aceptara, bien vamos a trabajar o el jefe se pondrá de malas-dijo James, Heero asiente con su cabeza y se sentó frente a la computadora.

Llego la noche, Heero salió antes de lo esperado y llego a casa antes, Quatre estaba viendo una película.

-hey-dijo el mayor

-hola cariño llegas antes -beso sus labios y se sentaron en el sofá, como se acercaba la fecha de navidad Quatre adorno la mansión muy bonito y el árbol estaba adornado con esferas y moños de diferentes colores, desde niño sus hermanas le enseñaron a creer en la navidad y en Santa Claus y el hará lo mismo con su hijo, Heero no estaba acostumbrado a celebrar la navidad pero desde que esta con Quatre se ha vuelto más humano.

-te tengo noticias la cena va a ser aquí en la casa-dijo Quatre

-¿vendrán todas tus hermanas?-pregunto Heero

-la mayoría, Iria manda saludos- de repente el rubio sintió náuseas y fue al baño a vomitar, Heero preocupado lo siguió.

-¿Estas bien?-lo ayudo a levantarse

-si creo algo me cayó mal-mintió el rubio quería darle la sorpresa en un dia especial para el.

-estas pálido, te llevo a la cama-lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la habitación.

-gracias-se Acomodó en su pecho, Heero lo abraza sintiendo que algo no está bien y decidió que hablaría con Iria si esto sigue pasando.

Pasaron los días y Quatre mostraba los mismos síntomas Heero preocupado hablo por teléfono con Iria.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte-dijo Iria

-además de ser tu paciente es tu hermano dime la verdad y no me trago el cuento del secreto profesional -dijo Heero

-está bien, te lo diré, serás padre esta embarazado-dijo Iria.

-¿Embarazado? ¿Porque no me dijo nada piensa que me voy a echar para atras?-pregunto Heero

-no es eso es que te lo quería decir el 24-dijo Iria y Heero entendió todo sería su regalo de navidad.

-gracias necesitaba saber que no tenía nada d gravedad-dijo Heero

-d nada cuñado, no la riegues-colgaron. Cuando Heero llego a casa, la luz del despacho estaba prendida y supuso que s pareja estaba ahí, abrió la puerta sin tocar y gruño cuando vio a Trowa.

-Barton-dijo Yuy

-siempre tan amigable, no sé porque Quatre, sigue contigo-dijo Barton

-¿a qué viniste Barton-pregunto Heero

-el circo está aquí, y pase a saludar a Quatre-dijo Trowa

-ya lo saludaste, ahora vete-dijo Heero

-ya Heero, Trowa vete por favor-dijo el rubio

-si me necesitas ya sabes dónde buscarme-Trowa beso su mejilla le gustaba celar a Yuy y salió corriendo.

-¡no huyas!-grito Yuy hiendo tras del otro pero su pareja lo detuvo

-¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que te amo solo a ti?-pregunto Quatre

-no lo sé ustedes dos eran pareja durante la guerra y yo temo que no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti-dijo Heero

-hay Heero te amo solo a ti ¿Quieres una prueba?-pregunto el Menor

-no, confió en ti en el no-dijo Heero se besaron apasionadamente

-vino a darme noticias de Duo el y Wufei son pareja-dijo Quatre

-haber si Wufei lo soporta-dijo Heero beso sus labios.

-¿celos-pregunto el rubio

-No, cariño todo está bien entre nosotros-dijo el ojicobalto besando a Quatre con pasión lo carga entre sus brazos y van caminando hacia el sofá...

Pasaron los días y llego el 24 de diciembre uno de los salones estaba ya adornado elegantemente y Quatre estaba supervisando que todo saliera como debería, nunca pensó vivir este tipo de paz, abrazo al rubio por atrás.

-te amo-dijo Heero

-estas muy romántico-dijo Quatre

-vas a baila conmigo ¿verdad-pregunto Heero

-claro que bailaré contigo-dijo Quatre

Un alegre Dúo, Trowa y un gruñón Wufei llegaron primero

-hey Q-man!-dijo Dúo venia de la mano del chino

-no me digas así-se sonrojo y se abrazaron Heero y Duo se miraron por unos segundos

-espero q no lo eches a perder Chang, puede ser detestable a veces-bromeo Heero.

-¡Heero le diré a Quatre que me estas molestando!-bromeo Duo

Terminaron de llegar los demás invitados, cenaron con música en vivo y llego el momento del brindis, Heero se adelantó. Sostuvo el teléfono mirando a

-Quatre, gracias a ti eh cambiado, y sé que no soy el hombre mas romántico o expresivo del mundo pero te amo-hizo una pausa, algunas de las hermanas del rubio suspiraron por el corto pero romántico mensaje.- Quatre ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto Heero hincado y con un anillo de diamante en el centro. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Iria, Heero no le había dicho de sus intenciones de casarse con su hermano, el rubio derramo unas lágrimas, el embarazo lo tenía sensible y eso que apenas iba por el segundo mes.

-si me quiero casar contigo y también quiero darte una noticia, estoy embarazado-dijo el rubio y Heero sonrió, y esa sonrisa alivio al castaño temió que ya no se quería casar con él por él bebe.

-gracias por este regalo-se besaron mientras los invitados aplaudían

-¡tengamos uno!-dijo Duo animado a Wufei

-por el momento no-dijo Wufei tosiendo

FIN


End file.
